emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5526 (8th February 2010)
Plot Ryan and Katie leave Victoria Cottage and Jamie is doing his rounds. They pass Faye and he blanks her completely. A taxi pulls up and Gennie gets out, Jamie goes to see her. They are awkward as usual and get interrupted by Leyla leaning out of her bedroom window with David. Jamie suggests a drink later and Gennie is in the process of accepting when Brenda hurries up and helps her in with her bags. Zak has just woken up on the sofa at Marlon's as Lizzie brings him a cup of tea. Lisa has got Belle ready for school and ushers her out of the door. Marlon is already showing the strain of having so many family members under his roof. Natasha is asking Nathan about Maisie and they are both worried about her condition. Will approaches and wonders if they are talking about Mark but Natasha deflects his questions. Doug has brought Diane a pre-work coffee. Maisie is already there helping out well before her shift. Doug is still raving about their night out and Diane would happily do it again some time which makes Doug happy. Debbie has taken the keys to Jai's car to look at a problem with it for him and goes to tell Ryan to look at it when he is done with the one he is working on at the moment. She is concerned that he is quiet and he gets defensive when she mentions his mum. Chas is taking Thomas and Anya back to Pear Tree Cottage from the cafe when Lisa comes in and thanks her for footing the bill for Alfie's treatment. Chas says it's the least she can do since it was Shadrach who destroyed the house. They leave and Lisa goes over to Paddy to ask if Belle can come see Alfie later. He isn't sure it's a good idea as Alfie is still in a bad way. She goes to the counter as Marlon comes in and finds Paddy. He wants a favour from him and Paddy, catching on quick says no. Ryan is working hard to stop himself thinking about things when Debbie brings him a scone peace-offering for prying. He apologises for snapping at her and peace is restored. He admits that he is messed up as when he finally gets a dad he goes missing. She suggests he find someone he can talk to about Mark. David and Leyla are ordering food at the bar and an already tipsy Maisie is flirtatious with David. John comes in with Andy and she flirts with him as well. Diane takes her into the back and asks her to tone it down a little bit. Natasha arrives back after picking Will up from school to find Ryan waiting on the doorstep. He wants to know about Mark and while she has her misgivings she can't stop herself feeling sorry for him. Marlon is on the phone to Paddy, still trying to get him to take on some of the Dingles. Sandy comes in and waits patiently at the bar for service while Faye tells Katie about wishing Ryan would come around and talk to her about everything. Marlon goes over to a table where the Dingles sit looking dejected. He offers them a temporary solution to the housing crisis. Zak, Lisa and Belle will stay at Paddy's while Sam will ask if he and Samson can stay at Eric 's. Olena wants them to stay with Marlon but ever the gallant gent Sam insists she stays there. Chas arrives home to find out that Carl hasn't called yet and that Scarlett has been looking after the kids. Nicola is not happy with Carl's lack of parental responsibility and when she finds out they have used the phone she isn't happy. Jimmy thinks she is being harsh and Chas thinks while they are slinging insults around she is missing some lipstick. Natasha and Ryan are walking through the grounds while talking about Mark. She is trying to tell him everything he wants to know but is finding it hard to hear about Ryan missing out on the things her kids took for granted. Ryan worries that he and his mum have ruined their lives but Natasha admits that it was Mark who did that and not them. Jamie waits nervously at the bar while Sandy comments on him waiting for someone who doesn't seem to be coming. Jamie admits it was a loose arrangement and that he wasn't expecting her really. Olena thanks Sam for letting her stay at Marlon's and when Eric enters with Val she urges him to go and speak to him. He asks if Samson and he could stay at the B&B, they are fully booked and taking sympathy on them Eric offers to let them stay at Farrers Barn for a night or two. Val is outraged but Sam runs off pleased. Maisie goes over to Jai and offers to go home with him after her shift. He isn't impressed after their last meeting and doesn't want anything to do with her. Nathan comes in and is saddened to see Maisie acting like a 'cheap tart' and Diane tells him to take her through to the back, get her stuff and take her home. David gets a bottle of wine out and offers a glass to Gennie. He and Leyla are having a quiet night in and Gennie thinks she might go see if Jamie is in the pub. David urges her to but she is unsure and decides to stay instead. Diane has arranged cover for herself and goes into the back to see if Doug wants to go out somewhere. Victoria suggests the pictures but Diane tells her she has her homework to do and Andy notes that they aren't invited. Doug suggests a night at the dogs and they rush off to catch the first race. Andy and Victoria look pleased for Diane. Paddy comes home to find a nice home cooked meal and some beers in the fridge from a very appreciative Zak and Lisa. Paddy goes to get ready for dinner and Lisa starts to despair again. Chas overhears Thomas and Anya wondering why Carl hates them so much and that they wish they could get back to their mum's. She tries to cheer them up and insists that he loves them and he is just finding it hard to connect with them. Grasping at straws she pretends that Carl has texted her earlier hinting at a big surprise he has in store for them. Ryan is grateful to Natasha for telling him all about Mark as Nathan arrives back with Maisie. He shoves Ryan away and tells him to get out of there. Maisie thinks Ryan has come to see her and is touched but Natasha ushers her inside leaving Will looking on at the whole scene bewildered. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Anya King - Millie Archer *Thomas King - Connor Hill Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,410,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes